The present invention relates to a check calculator that memorizes and calculates the amount of the check and the deposit balance after the check has been drawn on a payee.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a check calculator that not only controls the deposit balance of the current account, but also the number of the check drawn on a payee, and voids the incorrect amount of either the deposit balance or the check drawn on a payee if erroneously input, by merely applying a very simple operation.
Conventionally, the prior art provides calculators such as the one having a check book balancing function that displays both the amount of the check and the deposit balance after the check has been drawn on a payee.
Although such a calculator properly controls both the amount of the check and the deposit balance after the check has been drawn on a payee, it appears however still defective due to the following reasons, i.e., it neither confirms what number of the check has just been drawn on a payee nor detects what number of the check will be drawn out next, and in addition, it cannot detect any illegal use of the check if committed by any third party without the knowledge of the bona fide holder himself nor confirm an accidental loss of the check. If lost, it will cause the operators to follow up annoying procedures before the check number can be correctly input when using the check next time.
Furthermore, such a calculator always involves an extremely complex operation in voiding the deposit balance or the amount drawn out by the check erroneously input.